Solstice
Name: Garth Zared Superhero Name:Solstice Age:16 Height:5'7 Weight:136 Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Race: Rannian( People From Planet Rann Such As Adam Strange and Green Lantern Vath Sarn) Base Of Operations: New York Alignment: Hero Team Affiliation: None As Of Yet Emission Point: Hands Personality: Garth tells it like he see's it he not the kind to rush into action, he's more of a strategics and like's to think of all options before he makes a move , he's social and likes to talk about things on Rann and Earth. Transportation Power: Flight Powers/Abilities * Energy Absorption- He can absorb all forms of illumination, and internalize it for a variety of uses. * Energy Projection: able to fire blasts of pure energy or destructive laser beams. He can release that absorbed energy as blinding flashes as well. * Flight: He can fly by riding light waves. * Illusion Casting: He can refract light waves to create holographic images. * Energy Constructs: Solstice can focus light energy into "hard light" (a fictional form of energy which acts like a solid object) which also allows him to create protective barriers and numerous other shapes and sizes of solid masses. *Intellectual Mind- Due to the fact he was born on Rann he is skilled with technology and knows many things such as Quantum Physics and Science. Weakness Light Dependency - His Powers Only Work with light Ex( If he's trapped in a room with no light or no type of solar energy such as a room with no windows, or lamps or anything) Equipment/Paraphernalia Space Containment Suit- Suit was made by Garth's father and due to the fact it was changed by the radiation it act's as a compartment for storing energy while Garth is wearing it, it also has a computer on the wrist which allows Garth to Scan object's and check others and his own Vital Signs.The Suit Helmet is retractable meaning it can go inside of the suit without Garth having to take it off( Similar to Ironman's Mask except it just goes all the way into the suit.) Biography Grath Zared was born on Planet Rann, he lived with his father Sudath Zared and his mother Lath Zared she was killed during The Thanagarian and Rannain War by a Thanagarian solider. This put Garth and Sudath in a terrible state of pain, Sudath was strong and despite the fact Garth didn't have a mother Sudath did everything he could for Garth. Sudath was a scientist and one of the greatest intellectual mind's on Planet Rann,Sudath had been responsible for bringing back Planet Rann after the war with the Thanagarian's which left the people of Rann broke and poor, poverty was at an all time high for Rann. Rann had been known for it's many war's but this war had devastated it and plunged the planet of Rann into a Dark Ages . When Grath was 16 he had admired Rann's Greatest Hero Adam Strange, for saving people on planet Rann and change the way it worked because he wasn't even Born on Rann and he still wanted to save. the people of Rann. Grath wanted to be just like Adam Strange in every way and wanted to save people and change their lives like Adam had did to all the people on Rann. Garth's and his father were working on a way to Harness anti-matter and use it as a power source for Planet Rann and solve the energy crisis the Rannian's faced for a year now, Sudath built a containment suit that was being powered by light energry to do his experiments so he could harness the energy of anti-matter. However one day while Garth worked with his father a black whole rift was formed by the anti-matter being unstable, it sucked Garth's father in and slowly started to dematerialize him. Garth in an attempt to save his father put on a suit and tried to use the light energy the suit was being powered by to try and negate the anti-matter black hole properties in order to reverse the polarity and rematerialize his father. The suit's light energy wasn't strong enough to contain the anti-matter this cause an explosion which sucked Garth in and sent him into Planet Earth's Atmosphere, the radiation particle in the atmosphere and the anti matter plus the light energy suit radiated his Garth's body and altered Garth and the suit with Light Energy Particles. Now Garth can manipulate light and make different constructs. (Note This Is How He Has The Power Of Flight In Game ) Garth would later hone his skills to the point were he could manipulate the light waves emitted by the sun and other lights such as lamps and other objects which he could use to fly. Garth has met a numerous amount of villains and heroes and continues to try and change Earth's way's and succeed just like Adam Strange . Category:Heroes